


I love Wearing You

by BlackWadeWilson



Series: Symbottom [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Eddie loves his alien boyfriend, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content, Secret Relationship, Suit, bottom Venom, but it’s mild I swear, implied BDSM, insecure venom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWadeWilson/pseuds/BlackWadeWilson
Summary: Anne invites Eddie out to a formal event, forcing Venom to shift himself into a suit that fits the occasion. But what if making a pretty suit to match his boyfriend is a bit harder than expected.





	I love Wearing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redredribbons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redredribbons/gifts).



> Sorry this is a few hours late, I hope you like it and that the quality is good!
> 
> Shout out to Redredribbons for giving the prompt! I kinda mixed the two together.

 

It was a clear, crisp night at the San Francisco Bay, people to and fro along busy streets with busy feet. Eddie stared at himself in the mirror, his body trimmed down by the sharp suit Venom transformed himself into. He ran a broad hand up and down the shiny buttons of his suit jacket, thin strands of silver swirling their way across a black canvas that clung closely to his broad muscles. Silver cuff links glinted at him, the square bodies’ inky blue center matching beautifully to the midnight blue of his tie. His eyes trailed over Venom’s handiwork, the symbiote putting his long hours of watching _Project_ _Runway_ to good use.

“This is a lot,” Eddie mused, as he felt Venom shudder under his nomadic hand, the shine of his shoes catching his eyes, “even for you, love. Will you be able to keep this up?”

“Of course,” Venom replied easily, the smallest hint of huffiness gracing his voice.

Eddie could imagine the pout the symbiote would’ve had on his face, the human smiled at the mirror in return sending as much love and affection as he could through their bond. There was a shift in his insides, Venom coiling around as he expressed his love back. He popped his head out of Eddie’s black collar, pressing a tiny kiss against Eddie’s cheek before returning inside his host.

“There’s my baby,” his voice was soft, thick with adoration. He bit the bottom of his lip, feeling Venom nudge him with a claw, nearly retaliating in kind when his phone blared. The alarm bright and piercing to ensure it had their collective attention. Eddie looked at the time, his screen flashing in warning as the clock turned to half past eight.

“Shit!” He needed to meet Anne and Dan up at an evening celebration at the Legion of Honor Museum, Anne’s associates hosting the event as a congratulations for her promotion. “We can’t be late, Anne is gonna kill us!”

He grabbed his phone, roughly stuffing the device into pocket as he grabbed his keys of the counter. Eddie took the stairs two at a time, rushing down them before choosing to forego the final four and landing nimbly on his feet. The brunette straightened out, tugging his jacket down lower, he briefly marvel at Venom’s ability to crease like real fabric before his legs moved on their own. Taking the hint Eddie briskly walked forward, hand out to hail a taxi as Anne requested he show up like a normal human. A yellow vehicle slowed down to a stop in front of him, motor rumbling as the driver paused to let in the fancily dressed man.

“Where to boss?” the taxi driver asked through a thick Eastern European accent.

“Legion of Honour,” he replied, climbing into the back seat. “100 34th Ave.”

The driver let out a grunt of acknowledgement, quickly putting in the address before pulling out in the bustle of San Franciscan traffic. He weaved through the traffic expertly, car flying against the waves of hills that built San Francisco. Every once in a while he would hit a bump, the momentum jostling Eddie as gravity briefly failed him. While Eddie fared well, not getting damaged all the much, Venom had a much harder time holding on. Small tears in Eddie’s clothes would appear, the subtly extravagant details of the suit proving hard to maintain. But Venom wanted Eddie to look stunning, the blue chosen to match his eyes while the intricate suit pattern would reflect their Venom fusion. The cuff links were reminiscent of Eddie’s jewelry, matching perfectly with the thick bands that always covered his wrist.

To Venom the ride went on for seemingly hours, despite only lasting nothing more than thirty minutes. He was near perspiring under the exertion of holding together an intricate outfit, but still staying strong so Anne could look at them with pride and Eddie could send that rich serotonin he felt whenever he could feel as if he’d done right by her. The dark haired man paid the taxi driver, stepping out of the door as fluidly as water. His muscles stretched and extended, rippling underneath the well tailored fabric.

Stepping closer to the Museum, countless of eyes caught his visage. Numerous pairs of eyes took in his fit and broad build, his torso a perfectly sculpted inverted triangle as his legs were seemingly lengthened by the cut of his pants. Eddie felt himself preen under the attention, letting loose a few winks at various people knowing nothing would come it. Arousal began to build up in him, a small fire begin to kindle as he began to draw more and more heated stares, some being as bold as to lick their lips. In Eddie’s opinion, there was nothing better than wearing your partner’s clothing; but somehow wearing your partner as formal wear completely blew that out of park. The extravagance, the tailored fit, the lust filled gazes as people watched a beautiful suit get filled out by thick muscles, knowing all the while that he was merely wearing boxers underneath his lover. A sharp smile drew itself across his face, gait long and confident.

Shining shoes clapped against the stone steps, easily climbing up them with even, quick strides. Blue orbs caught sight of a blond head of hair dressed up in a white pantsuit next to a deep blue suit topped with brown locks, Anne and Dan. Eddie strode over to his ex fiancé and her loving boyfriend, long legs easily bringing him over to the gorgeous couple. Dan spotted him first, nudging Anne with an elbow as he turned to welcome Eddie. Anne spun around smile on her face, she regarded him with approving eyes, light flickering happily in her irises.

“Eddie!” she greeted. “You made it!”

“Of course I did,” he smiled at her before pulling her into a hug. “Congratulations on the promotion, you deserve it.”

“Yes she does!” Dan clapped his hand against Anne’s shoulder as she pulled away from Eddie before the doctor enveloped him in a big hug. “Glad you could make it, Eddie.”

“Wouldn’t trade it for anything else,” he replied. Venom rippled across his suit, bits of clothes briefly failing under Dan’s enthusiastic hug. He struggled to reattach himself before the hug ended, barely pulling himself together before Dan’s chest no longer shielded Eddie’s own from sight.

“I love this outfit,” Dan commented, holding onto Eddie’s elbows as he pulled away to regard the marksmanship. “Where did you get this? It’s tailored perfectly to you!”

The darker haired man smiled conspiratorially, mischief briefly flickering in his eyes. “A close friend made it for me.”

Dan stepped back, falling in line with Anne as they turned to blink at each other. Dan raised a questioning eyebrow, while Anne crossed her arms. Eddie felt himself sweat a little under their knowing gazes, a question on their lips despite the complete awareness on their faces. Venom cringed inside of Eddie, curling away from the powerful parental gazes of his two friends, the control over his shoes and pants hemline faltered. Panic grasping the symbiote as he rushed to fix the faltering goo, the pants and shoes snapping back into place of a little tighter.

This time, however, Eddie noticed. Worry flickered across his face as he struggled to school his expression into an easy smirk. Anne’s lips were pursed, the matte color preparing to part before an announcer called them all in. She glared at him with a pout before turning away to talk with the announcer, Dan on her arm. Eddie breathed a sigh of relief before he abruptly b lined for the welcoming desk.

His shoes tapped against tile, the man stopping before the front desk to ask for directions to the bathroom. The person manning it, who couldn’t possibly have been any older than nineteen, pointed down the hallway with a bright smile and a helpful, calming voice. Words of gratitude spilled from his mouth, as he rushed off. He burst into the bathroom, full body weight slamming the door open as he bolted inside.

Eddie looked the door behind him, keeping the multi stall bathroom private to him before swiveling around to look into the mirror. His panic caused Venom to panic, the symbiote’s craftsmanship failing all over his torso. Pockets of melting suit exposed his chest, the lightly tanned skin contrasting brightly against the rich black. He felt Venom coil in shame, the symbiote swirling around his insides and rippling under his skin like a pacing child who accidentally broke their mother’s China.

“Hey,” Eddie voiced, as soothingly as he could hand out so Venom could pool in between his fingers. The symbiote shifted out, slowly drawing away until Eddie was left in nothing more than his boxers, an undershirt and his Jewelry. Venom glared at the ground mulishly, self loathing and disappointment marring his face. Eddie sighed slightly before bopping his head against Venom’s, forehead bouncing into the alien’s lightly before he nosed Venom up so he would look him in the eyes. “Hey, don’t feel bad. You’ve never made a suit before, love.”

Venom curled up and around Eddie’s neck, fluidly elastic body stretching up smoothly to curve around his host. He rested his head against Eddie’s shoulder looking into the mirror at Eddie’s bare torso.

“Wanted you to look good, Eddie,” he murmured, pupil-less eyes catching on Eddie’s as he stared at Venom. “Wanted to make you pretty. Wanted to make Anne proud of you, of us. Couldn’t even do that right, she knows I’m here Eddie. But she still doesn’t trust me. Not her, not Dan.” Venom buried his head into the crook of Eddie’s neck, eyes soft as he felt himself fill with sadness.

“Shhh, shhh,” Eddie hushed his melancholic alien, pulling the symbiote closer to his body. A stray hand pet his head, fingers digging into the marbled flesh with a soft touch, a smile gracing his face as he felt Venom purr. The vibration raced throughout his entire body, nerves tingling as he was stimulated by the happy sound. White teeth met a pillowy bottom lip, the man holding himself back from getting an erection. “It’s okay V, it’s okay. You tried your best, the suit was gorgeous but it’s complicated. You haven’t done anything wrong, my love.”

“Promise?” Venom’s deep, rough voice was low and gravelly, the noisending goosebumps across Eddie’s flesh.

His voice was absolutely wrecked, hope, disappointment, lingering self loathing and relief pitching the voice into something so heart wrenching it had no right to be so stimulating. Eddie turned his head to kiss Venom's own, lips brushing lightly against the midnight colored flesh as Venom leaned in closer. He sunk deeper into Eddie, feeling his loving thoughts and accepting emotions before he came across his host’s arousal. Venom moved back, head tilting to look at Eddie, Eddie in turn blushed profusely knowing his cover had been blown. A bashful smile stretched across his face, knowing Venom was reading through his thoughts and memories.

“What can I say?” Eddie began, taking his hand to draw Venom higher, feeling moreso than seeing Venom’s rushing blush and attraction hidden behind loving timidity. “I love wearing you.” He leaned forward, teeth dragging against Venom’s face, before poking his tongue out to lick against his mouth. “You look good on me, baby doll.”

He surged forward, lips attacking Venom’s as he forced his tongue inside. Venom’s own long muscle wrapping around his as he tugged Eddie closer. Hands and arms materialized around Eddie, nails digging into his back with needy, keening whines ripping themselves from the symbiotes throat. Eddie pulled away, Venom’s mouth hanging open as his tongue slowly pulled out. The man leaned in to whisper into Venom’s side, fingers trailing up his powerful body.

“Let’s make a game of this,” Eddie murmured, teeth nipping Venom, forcing a small noise of want to rip out for his sharp mouth. Eddie slipped a thumb into his symbiote’s mouth, callused pad pressing down on the long appendage. “Every time you slip up with the suit, you get one spank. How does that sound, baby doll? Do you think you can handle it with a little incentive, my beautiful, perfect Venom?”

Venom nodded as best he could, slipping into Eddie again as he pulled himself together. He surrounded Eddie, sharpening his suit, loosening the tie as the top few buttons of Eddie’s shirt were unbuttoned. The buttons of his suit were not completely undone, giving him a gorgeous messy look, eye blown wide with blooming lips. Eddie felt his butt cradled slightly, his symbiote slipping in closer around his round, carefully sculpted ass. He bit his lips again with a pleased smirk on his face, kneading the pants with his hand before the door to the bathroom jiggled.

“Let the game begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> We need more spankings and more sub venom.


End file.
